Sucked Into Diabolik Lovers
by VenaHope
Summary: A young girl watches as Diabolik Lovers comes to life before her eyes and struggles to survive the sadistic vampires.
1. Chapter 1 Crossroads Part One

**"What would you do if your favorite story, suddenly came to life?"**

* * *

Joana Grey wasn't exactly a- you know what? Screw that. What's normal these days anyway am I right?

Hi, my name is Joana Grey, my likes are watching anime, laying in the sun, cats, making people smile, music and exploring. My Dislikes are ignorant people, judgemental people, bullies, and hateful people. My hobbies are solving mysteries, dressing up, drawing, writing, decoding things, solving riddles, and witchcraft. My dream is to explore and solve the great mysteries of the world. I'm a investigator, and if something amiss, I have to figure it out.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk, typing in Diabolik Lovers, when nothing came up. It was if the anime was deleted. What the hell?

I told my sister who didn't know what I was talking about for some reason. What?

Ok. I told myself. I'll just look up Tougo Sakamaki.

The result came up, but they weren't what I expected. He was... real. Like a legit person, a politician. I checked to see if Ryouto-something Academy Night School was a thing. After some struggling, I found it, pictures and all, and even the schools website. Of course, it was in Japanese, so I only understood half of it, not quite so good at reading Kanji, but having little problems with the Kana.

I looked at the history of the school, and the students who attend the Academy, mind you that took some digging. Sure enough, Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito and Subaru were there. I stared at the screen as I sat back in shock. Ok, didn't think that was gonna be successful, but that's them.

Along with a Yui Komari.

Poor Yui.

But seriously... real life vampires... there not quite like the anime as far as appearances go. They look at least part Japanese, but with Shu's blue eyes and blond hair it's hard to tell. Kanato doesn't exactly have purple hair, it looks more black with a purple tint... but his eyes are sorta grayish purple. Reiji does have red eyes, but more... tinted red than actual red. Subaru is an albino Japanese looking like fellow. Ayato and Laito seem to be gingers, with Ayato having a darker shade of red, like auburn, as oppose to Laito's orange. They all have very symmetrical faces and seemingly no acne. They still have there usual styles to of course.

Yui though, she wasn't Japanese, she looked part Japanese, and she did have blond hair, her eyes were not quite pink, but were actually brown with a red tint... but unlike Reiji's hers were gentle.

I got on Google Maps, and looked at the Academy, then managed, after at least an hour, to find the Mansion, but I did it. I zoomed in, and looked around, damn their mansion is big.

I haven't found much on, oh never mind, just found Kou Mukami, and it notes his brothers, Ruki, Yuma and Azusa. I listened to his music while searching for the location of their Mansion.

It was in the same general area as the Sakamakis. Now all I have to do, is find the Church Yui was apart of.

Several Hours Later.

Found it. It's your typical big ass your clearly rich churches, hell I even found her father. Asshole, bet he knew what they are.

I put downs notes of the houses locations, names, what they are, there powers, birthdays, mothers, past, personalities and other things I remembered from the anime, things that would happen or have happened before sitting back and running a hand through my hair.

OK, when did Yui transfer to the Academy? That information took a while as well, but after looking at her age, birthday and whatnot, I discovered she's been there for about 2 to 3 months.

I don't know when in the plot this is, the only to find out is if I went to Japan, and it's not like I can just drive there and stake out, this is freaking Japan.

Right... so do I just leave this? I mean... vampires are real now so... time to get a silver knife. Of course... it's unclear if it needs to be enchanted or not... but I do know that a good way to kill a vampire is if you cut off the head. But still...

* * *

Its been a month since the whole finding out Diabolik Lovers came to life... can't say I feel any different, hell, barely noticed a difference.

I kept an eye on the them, of course, but I felt like I needed to investigate further... I knew it was against all common sense.

Of course, there was no way of me ever getting to Japan, not unless I signed up for the exchange student program, but even then there was a slim chance I would even end up in Japan... you know what? Screw it.

I made up my mind to check the exchange student program.

* * *

I signed up, and turns out, I'm being sent to Japan... being one of the few student actually able to speak the language.

I was leaving in a week to Ryouto Academy. I am not backing out of this. It get's me close enough to the Sakamakis without actually living with them.

* * *

Arriving in Japan was a culture shock indeed, I've never seen so many people before in my life... course I live in the country so I guess that makes sense.

I exited the airport and pulled out the address... and then handed it to the Taxi I had flagged down. "Take me here." I said.

* * *

It was several hours before I finally got to the location... but when I saw the large familiar mansion, I blinked and tensed.

We passed the mansion. I signed in relief. Thank god... but it's so close. Way to close. The driver stopped about 25 minutes later at a average sized house. I got out and took a nice look.

It was in your typical Japanese styled house, it had a garden next to it, there was laundry hanging out and a shed in the back.

It was still a nice house though, it was two stories, and had a balcony on the side that had spiral stairs leading down to garden.

Cute really.

I walked up to the door, knocking. "Hello?" An woman opened the door, she looked to be in her late 40s. Her hair was tied to the side. Ooh... she had dead mom hair.

This bodes well. "Hello, my name is Grey, Joana, from America, I've been send to live here." The woman smiled. "Why, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, well come in dear, my name is Yoshida, Akane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yoshida-san." I bowed.

"The pleasure's all mine Joana-Chan, my your Japanese is good for a foreigner." My name sounds weird with the prefix next to it.

* * *

Later on I met Yoshida Suko, Akane's husband. I was as polite as possible, but he seemed nice. I was starting school in the morning, so I better get some sleep until nightfall.

* * *

The uniform was surprisingly form fitting, not to mention short. I wore black skin tight shorty shorts under my skirt just in case.

I said goodbye to the Yoshida's, and got on a bicycle. I wasn't of age in Japan to have a drivers license, so Yoshida-san dropped me off.

I arrived a little early, but that was fine. I watched as students arrived, and soon the familiar limo pulled up, and each boy walked out.

I avoided eye contact, but my heartbeat sped up, so I walked quickly to my class. I was in various classes, due to a few reasons, mainly being better at some things than others, as most students are.

When I got to class, I checked for vampires, and found two, Kou, and Laito. Great, the two most annoying most likely to notice me.

"We have a new student, an exchange student from America." I stood up. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hello, my name is Grey, Joana, it's nice to meet you." I said, bowing slightly. "Does anyone have any questions for Grey-chan?"

Several students raised there hands. "Sakamaki-san." I already don't like the teacher.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. I pretty much expected something perverted out of his mouth, so I didn't even blink.

"Well, it depends on your perspective of virgin, my hymen is not broken if that's what your asking, but that doesn't exactly make me innocent, for instance, homosexual females don't really do much penetration, therefore the hymen or what most call virginity stays intact. Any more questions?" I said smoothly, looking Laito in the eye before directing the question to everyone else. Everyone else was either blushing

Kou raised his hand. "Are you saying your a Lesbian?" He asked, smirking, no doubt many lewd thoughts running through his mind. Students were blushing.

"No, of course not. I'm Bisexual." More blushing, I rolled my eyes.

"Are you single?!" Asked one guy from the back, blushing furiously. I looked at him. "Yes, but I'm here to learn, not participate is sexual activities."

"Alright Grey-chan! Class will be starting now." I took the only available seat, the one next to Laito. He winked at me.

I focused on the lesson, but Laito whispered in my ear. "How about a threesome later, Slut-Chan?"

"Slut? You do realize the definition of Slut is a woman with morals of a man, and therefore has sex with multiple men, and is not exactly a very good insult for a man to call a woman, furthermore, I have not slept with a man, therefore the term slut is inaccurate." I whispered back.

"For now. You didn't answer my question, Slut-Chan."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline, I do not wish to hang out with what most would call, a pervert, and as I said before I did not come here to participate in sexual activities." I heard giggling from behind me, and noticed Kou enjoying this.

"Being called pervert is not an insult to me, Slut-Chan~"

"It was not meant as in insult, merely a statement in profiling your behavior. When insulting someone of you type, bringing up mothers and dicks and insulting those would be the proper way to go." Man, I sound like I have a stick up my ass. Oh well, it's part of my character.

* * *

My next class was with History, and what do you know, smarty pants one and two are there. "We have a new student with us today."

I sighed, stood up, introduced myself, answered questions, then sat down. Ruki was behind me, and Reiji was in front of me.

They paid me no mind, until the teacher asked a question about Romania. "Now, there was a reason, the locals believe, a superstition. Can anyone tell me what this superstition was?"

I raised my hand. "Yes, Grey-Chan?"

"That would be because of the Strigoi, beasts that could transform into wolves, and drank the blood of man, so in other words a string of mythology involving a form of vampires tailored to the environment and fears of the locals as wolves to roam the area, however they consume flesh, not exactly blood. But because of this fear gripped the land, however when villages are frightened, panic spreads, and with panic comes much blood-spread, corpse were taken out and staked, then a stone would be placed in there mouths. Funny thing is, this appears in various places all over the world, only calming once science was able to deduce such creatures... probably didn't exist but there are some who think otherwise to this day."

"That's correct, Grey-Chan, I see you've done your research."

"What can I say? It's fascinating to study."

I felt eyes on the back of my head, Reiji glanced behind at me briefly as I spoke before going back to lesson.

"But it's not like vampires are real." Said a student in the back. "Perhaps, if you look at the facts, accounts, and deduce based on pure evidence and logic alone, then I would say based off evidence that I've seen... there would be a 38% chance of vampires existing."

"But wouldn't we have noticed by now?" Asked another student.

"If it were the classical vampire case, then obviously yes. But it doesn't make much sense if that were the case, vampire would be intelligent, they are predators that prey on humans and would therefore have a somewhat similar mental capacity and thought process as humans. If they resembled humans, then it would be easy to blend in, especially since they would be far older than any human and would have plenty of time to practice blending in. There biology though, would be different for the most part, probably healing faster, being physically stronger and faster with heightened senses as well other things most likely. I do not believe that Garlic, Sunshine, Crosses nor Holy items would effect them. But they can probably still die if they are decapitated, as most things can't survive without a head, but that's just a theory. Like I said, 38%."

Now both Ruki and Reiji were starring at me with a, what do you know, look.

"But they probably aren't." I said, going back to the lesson as the teacher started talking again. Shit, me and my big mouth.

* * *

I had class by myself, luckily for the last two classes. Thank goodness... School ended. I left, but then I noted that I would have to wait for Yoshida-san to pick me up before work.

"Slut-Chan~ I didn't think I'd bump into you again~" I inwardly groaned. "I'm not bumping into you, I am merely waiting for Yoshida-San to pick me up." I said.

"Ara... but you look like you've been standing there for a while, where you waiting for me, Slut-Chan~"

"Oi, who's that?" Asked Ayato, eyeing me up and down, his eyes stopping at a certain area. "This is the foreign girl from America."

"Ne, those students were talking about her earlier weren't they, teddy?"

"My name is Joana Grey."

"Your the girl from History class, the one who spoke about vampires?" Asked Reiji. The other brother tensed. I nodded. Suddenly my phone rang. "Excuse me." I said.

"Hello?"

"Joana-Chan! I'm so sorry, but I can't pick you up, I slept in and if I don't get to work now, I'll get fired." Sako seemed upset.

"It's alright Yoshida-San, I'll find my own way home."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Goodbye."

I sighed putting my phone away. Great. Looks like I'll have to call a cab. I was about to dial the number when Reiji spoke up. "I couldn't help but overhear you seem to in need of a ride home, it would be ill manner of me to leave a young lady and a foreigner to wonder about at this hour." Said Reiji.

Damn, he wants to know where I live. Not to mention he probably wants to determined if I really know about vampires. I need to act as naive on the topic around them as possible. Damn it! If I decline he'll get mad and it will so bite me in the ass later, or the other hand, if I decline it might seem like I don't want to go with them because they are vampires!

"That would be wonderful, thank you Sakamaki-San."

* * *

 ** _Well, Chapter one is done. What ya'll think in regards to her situation?_**


	2. Chapter 2 Crossroads Part Two

You could cut the tension in the limo with a knife. I sat, trying not to chew on my nails, a habit that occurs when I'm nervous, in between Subaru and Reiji. Laito had insisted upon me sitting next to him, but Reiji intervened, saying something along the lines of, 'I don't want to see that' in a more Reiji like manor, while Subaru also, did not want to see his perverted brother do lewd things to a girl.

I think Reiji wanted me near him so he could check how much I knew without his brother intervening or causing problems.

"So, Grey-Chan, that was a very detailed theory on vampires, wherever did you find such information?" He asked, pushing up his glasses. The others, meaning Kanato who was muttering to Teddy and Ayato who was harassing Yui, went quiet.

Inwardly, I was ready to jump out of this limo, but being in between two vampires, I doubt I would be able to escape, plus they can teleport.

"The Internet." I said simply.

"Ah... don't you know not to believe everything you read on the Internet, Slut-Chan~" Said Laito. I glared at him. "Obviously. Just because I used it to research Folklore, doesn't mean I actually believe said Folklore. What, do you think just because I did some poking around, means I actually believe it? 38%, sure that what statistic say, sure, but that's just an estimated guess from a 17-year-old." I said.

Then the tension faded as quickly as it appeared. Alright, good, they don't suspect me, at least not as much as before. I can't say I don't believe it, I said Folklore purposely, and never said the words, 'no I don't believe in vampires', instead using rather implied methods to speak a half truth, because they would be able to tell if I am lying.

Instead, I said, 'do you think' playing on their minds, instead of speaking the truth, as I was, I don't believe most of the vampire facts on the internet, however at this point in time I know vampire are real, I'm sitting next to them right now.

As long as I continue to play this, do I, don't I thing for as long as possible, there's a chance I can buy enough time to figure out how to reverse whatever happened that brought me here.

Of course, it would be helpful if they knew, I could use Reiji's intelligence on the matter. Of course I don't know if Karlheinz is involved.

Granted, isn't he disguised as the school nurse? Maybe I could injure myself just to check on that situation. Or just wait until I am injured.

"Slut-Chan~ what's with that far off look on your face?" I blinked.

"Hm?"

"My, it seems we have a little daydreamer." Isn't it nighttime though?

"Sorry, that happens sometimes." I apologized. When are we gonna reach the Yoshida's? That's when the limo stopped.

"This is were your address." I nodded. "Thank you for the ride, it's very appreciated." I got out. Reiji nodded closing the door and they drove off.

I walked inside, tip-toeing upstairs before plopping onto the bed.

"Oh thank god, I'm still alive."

* * *

The next week was relatively normal, save for the couple of mocking comments from Laito. I think Reiji warned them to stay away from me, on the event that I might 'figure out' that they are actually vampires.

I was actually relieved, this whole things been putting a lot of stress on me. So, naturally, I kept a journal. It's a stress thing and a way to organize my thoughts.

* * *

 _October 22,_

 _The Sakamakis and Mukamis do not suspect me, thank goodness... well actually I'm not to sure of the Mukamis but they are probably making moves against the Sakamaki vampires. I almost blew the whole, I know about vampires thing, I should really be more careful. So far, I've been doing fine, I've kept up my studies, and kept a low profile.  
_

 _Good lord, Laito is annoying. Kou isn't exactly fun to be around either, but at least fangirl ward him off. A guy asked me out today, I declined. Ruki hung around me eerily while I was in the library and asked me if I had an interest in vampires. I passed of the same excuse as before. I hope he bought it.  
_

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter was so short. Next one will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lost the Battle, Not the war

**Alright now, let's see how our lovely Joana survives this chapter!**

* * *

"Ano... Yoshida-san, it's really Ok, I can go on my bike..." I trailed off. Yukiko was just finishing dinner, as I had put on my uniform and was getting ready for school.

"Alone? At night? Are you sure?" Akane asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's fine." I assured her. Really, it was probably ver dangerous, but I'd rather face a few creepers on the road than end up in a limo full of pure-blood vampires again. They would figure out what I know eventually... actually I was planning on timing it right. NOT on the full moon, they'd be to frisky and might kill me. On the New Moon would be better, since they are tired and weaker then. Of course, I will have to negotiate with them.

"I am really sorry about before." Said Yoshida-san.

"It's fine, really." I said, before leaving. The cool night air was refreshing, but left a chill down my spine as I road to the school which was not very far.

I rode past the Sakamaki Mansion, going faster than normal as I went by it. Then I noticed the limo, right ahead of me, and slowed down.

I don't have to arrive before them... I'll wait for them to arrive before... yeah they already notice me.

Suddenly the limo flipped into the air, hitting a tree with a loud crash, I stopped suddenly watching in horror as I realized... More Blood had started.

Wait, this gives me a grasp of the timeline! Hold on, shouldn't the Mukamis be around here?

I scanned the cliff side before spotting them. Then I glanced over and saw Yui and the Sakamakis not far in front of me.

"Oh look, a little mouse has lost there way~" Laito said, looking over at me. Suddenly they were all starring at me. "Hey guys..." I said nervously. Reiji pushed up his glasses. "This is quite the predicament. I assume you are trying to understand exactly what you just witnessed?"

I sighed, getting off my bike I got closer, manly because I could barely hear what they were saying. "You guy are vampires, and those other guys, the Mukamis are also vampires. I know." I said, watching as they tensed.

"How long have you known?" Asked Reiji. "First day of class. Spotted you guys right away, especially you." I pointed to Laito. "Since you were up in my face, it was hard not to notice your abnormally sharp canines, pale skin, cold touch, and the fact that you kept smelling me."

"Mukamis were easy to. Plus, the way you react in class, all tense, stiff, and sending me suspicious looks." I said looking at Reiji.

"Well, now that your here, I have been feeling a little... peckish..." Laito said, stepping forward. Ayato grinned. "Ore-Sama's been feeling parched." Both vampires got a little to close for comfort. I held up a hand.

"Let's not do this here, after all, we're already late enough." I got on my bike. "We can discuss this after school, K? I trust you can teleport there. Bye."

* * *

After a rather stressful night, the brother and I met up at the front of the school, a new limo present. How many do they have?

"Get in." Said Reiji. I crossed my arms. "I have my own ride, thanks."

"That was not a request." His tone dropped. "This is not to be discussed in the open."

"Fine but that bike needs to get back to the Yoshida estate." I said, getting in. All the brothers looked at me.

"So you have two options, you will move to our home, or suffer and unfortunate end this very night." Reiji said. I looked at him. "You guys do realize I'm a exchange student right? From America? I have to stay will my assigned caretakers."

"I've already taken care of that, your new caretakers will be the Sakamakis, as the Yoshidas are no longer fit to house you." My eyes narrowed and my stomach dropped. "What did you do?" I hissed.

"They have both suffered a sudden accident in a fire, sadly both perished in the flames." My eyes widened, and tried to control my reaction. No... Suko... Akane... I glared at them.

"You killed them." There was no remorse. Reiji.. the bastard. He already burned down a village years ago... why am I surprised. You can't feel sad now, not in front of them, Joana.

"I suppose then I will have to live with you." I said, trying to keep my voice level and not think about the Yoshidas. "Excellent. You belonging have already been moved." I glared at him.

The limo started to move, the bike left behind and forgotten, I will no longer be needing it. "Ah~ Slut-chan what's with that face? It's such a turn on~" Laito whispered in my ear. I flinched away from him, glaring at the redhead.

"That's a good look on you peaches."

"Ne, look Teddy, this is what a human looks like when they feel despair, it's funny so get a good look." I wanted to smack that bear out of that little psycho's hands, but I knew it would get me killed, I didn't have the protection Yui did. Speaking off, I looked over at the girl, who was looking over at me in pity.

"You should know that you will never be able to escape us." Said Reiji. "If you should attempt to flee we will find you and your life will end."

I kept my eyes on my hands, which were folded in my lap, my head slightly bowed, in what seemed to be defeat.

 _No._

My eyes hardened. _I may have lost the battle, but I'm not gonna loose the war._

* * *

 **So... another short chapter here... what can I say, short episodes, short chapters.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Sadistic Intetions

**I'm so sorry about not updating in a while... I was swept away in a Naruto train... But now I'm back on this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DL.**

 **Warning: Language, slight erm.. mature themes... realism... etc. (Don't say I didn't warn you)**

* * *

 _I'm... cold.  
_

 ** _Drip._**

 _Sometime I wonder what it would be like if I died. Would I be forgotten? Would anyone mourn? Did anyone care? Or would I end up as another soulless doll? A silent corpse._

 ** _Drip._**

 _What do I do if I face death? Do I run? Do I let it be? Will I scream? Will I accept it? What kind of emotions would I feel? When will it get me? Would it really end my pain or would it just cast me into another existence of violence, hatred, pain and death? Life is cruel why should the after life be any different?  
_

 ** _Drip._**

Joana shivered, it was cold in the dungeons of the large Sakamaki mansion. She adjusted herself to attempt to ease the dull ache in her arms that hung, strung up above her head in polished steel chains. The brunette groaned, unable to sit, yet hanging there caused the chains to dig into the skin of her wrists, both of which were probably scarred from this experience.

Reiji hadn't been kidding when he said she'd be punished for her 'deplorable manners' and for not knowing her 'place.' It's barely the second day and she's already in the dungeon from a few witty/sassy remarks.

 _Maybe if I'd kept my mouth shut I wouldn't be here._ Joana thought bitterly as she move her arms, wincing as a jolt of pain shot up her arm. The chains rattled as she hissed, cursing the four eyed vampire.

"Damn it..." Joana groaned. She'd been here for hours, loosing track at this point. Reiji also mentioned something about a whipping but so far he was a no show for that, and for that reason Joana was a tad bit relieved. That it, until she heard the low seductive chuckle coming from outside the cell. Joana looked up, peering through her loose locks that hung loosely over her face. Her faced scrunched up in a grimace at the sight of the fedora wearing vampire.

A triplet was never good, but this particular one... in this situation she had no leverage. "Fufu, Slut-chan really got herself into a bind, eh?" Laito looked my disheveled form up and down. "Ah.. the sight of you all chained up like that really gets me excited~" He purred, opening the cell door and slipping in. Joana steadied herself, glaring at the perverted vampire.

"Fufu what's wrong, nothing to say? And you were so talkative earlier Slut-Chan~" He ran a hand down the side of her cheek and neck, reaching her collar, pulling at the bow that hung around her neck.

He removed it, tossing it to the floor and began unbuttoning her shirt. Joana kept her lips tight in a thin line as she maintained eye contact, refusing to show any sign of weakness. The green eyed vampire stared at her as his hand paused at her fourth button, watching for her reaction as he stared into her eyes as if searching for something. The silence was deafening as this exchange took place, the battle of wills never ceasing.

Then the hand dropped away, and a look of contemplation overtook the vampire. The smirk faltered for the briefest of instances as he was met with the girl's deep gaze that seemed to stare through him, like she knew why he was like this, as if she could see his very soul. Laito didn't like it, yet her captivating gaze left him with many questions. Namely one of which he couldn't help but address.

Like her mouth watering blood, for instance. It was of course the only reason the girl was even breathing this long. The moment she'd walked down the halls it was as if her blood was screaming for there attention. She smelled sweet, yet strange. Foreign, odd... and off. Yes, there defiantly something off about her scent. Laito couldn't quite place it.

Then the girl seemed to _know_ about him and his brothers. Was she yet another experiment of _ **that man?**_ Surely at least one of them would be informed then? But even so...

The red haired vampire leaned down, trailing an ice cold tongue down Joana's neck, causing the girl to shiver and grit her teeth. The vampire bit into her flesh and was immediately taken up by a sweet, yet bitter flavor. It was... strangely addicting. Joana grunted in pain as Laito moved from her neck to her collar bone, moaning from the flavor as Joana shifted uncomfortably from the vampire antics.

Suddenly, the perverted vampire's fun was interrupted when an irritated voice spoke. "Laito. Why must I always repeat myself? Please take these activities to your privet room." Reiji glared at the perverted vampire. He'd been coming down to the dungeons, having been busy dealing with another one of Kanato's tantrums, aiming to deal out the insolent girl's punishments when he found his brother in the middle of.. whatever he was doing. Reiji eyed the half open shirt and bow on the ground, among the bite marks on her collarbone and throat.

"Ara.. Reiji-San I'd be happy to share~" Laito cooed out, and Reiji felt a vein pop. How'd he is even related to this fool was beyond him. Trust it be up to that man to end up producing something like this.

"Get out. I have business of my own with the girl." Reiji said coolly, and he could feel a flicker of fear come from the young mortal. _Good_ , Reiji thought in satisfaction, _you should be scared, you insolent girl._ Laito whined as he left the cell, not before winking at the girl, and whispering a promise into her ear, causing her eyes to widen slightly, before quickly returning to normal.

"Fufu, Reiji-San, please try not to mess her up to bad, I still want a turn with her~" Laito told the elder vampire, who narrowed his eyes as the fedora wearing vampire left. Reiji turned to the girl, stepping into the cell and letting it shut with a click.

The mortal girl gulped, but showed no other signs of fear as she stared defiantly into his eyes. Reiji looked at her, a cruel smirk making it's way across his face as he looked at the girl, licking his lips in anticipation.

"So... shall we begin?"

* * *

 **Aaaanndd cliff hanger. Sorry... not sorry. Wow, you know this chapter was really taking a turn for the more... ehem 'mature' nature. Can't say the next chapter won't get borderline smutty... but no, there will not be any lemons..**

 **Yet... I'm still working the chemistry... and story... don't expect them soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Touch of the Sadist

**Warning: Violence and blood. Reiji being a Sadist. Short chapter.  
**

* * *

 _Think of anything. Happy things. I went on a field trip one time. It took us to a light house that overlooked the ocean on the top of some cliffs. You could smell the sea and hear it clear as day... it was nice to visit there again._ _  
_

The crack of a whip sounded.

 _Yes, that would be nice. You can see the sea from there. So pretty..._

Searing pain ripped through her back, Joana bit her lip trying to keep her screams at bay.

 _The sunrise was so pretty from that view. I hope I get to see it again..._

That was the first strike, Reiji pulled back, the whip cracking the whip again and she forced herself to ignore impulses, to ignore instinct. To just... zone out..

One. Breath in. Sunrise on the ocean.

Two. Breath out. The wind in my hair.

Three. Hold in your scream and ignore the pain. The soothing sounds of the waves.

Repeat.

Reiji's cold eye bore down on the girl who dared to defy him. She had yet to scream, only letting out gasps and whimpers, neither of which was enough to sate him.

The more he tried, the more detached Joana became, her eyes staring off into nowhere. Reiji thought for second he had broken her, however, he knew better. Those eyes, however dull they may be still held a spark of defiance. "Do you really think you outlast me?" Reiji spoke harshly, running the whip down the girl's back, prodding at her wounds. She twitched, the defiant look in her eyes returning full front, as she openly glared at the vampire.

"Nothing to say?" Reiji moved the whip to just under her chin, forcing her head up. "That intoxication smell... it would be all to easy to completely drain you dry... " He brought the whip down across her chest, causing the girl to yelp her eyes brimming with tears that she quickly blinked back. Reiji smirked. A reaction, finally.

"In fact.. I wonder what you might taste like.." He pulled up her head, forcing her to face the ceiling while he trailed down her neck, inhaling her scent. Odd... her scent was... peculiar.. yet maddening in a way. He found his way to the injury he had inflicting, trailing his tongue down it, tasting the sweet blood. The moment it touched his tongue, he latched down on the wound, biting as it to further irritate it and causing more blood to flow from the wound.

Joana let out a small whimper of pain, before biting her lip to keep in her screams. Reiji pulled back, licking away the delicious substance. "How.. peculiar.."

Reiji felt the urge to dig his fangs into her throat and keep drinking until there was nothing left... but his sense quickly return, and he brushed them off.

"I hope your attitude will be gone by tomorrow. Or else I might decide not to be so easy on you." The vampire turned, teleporting away leaving Joana alone.

It was after that did she finally let the tears begin to fall.

 _I hate this place._

* * *

 **So, so sorry about the short chapter. But, if it's any consolation, I am setting up a poll to see which Sakamaki brother Joana should get with, just check out my home page to find the poll.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 A New Ally

**Here we have chapter six. Enjoy~**

* * *

Joana hissed as she moved the warm cloth over the wounds. She sat fully exposed on the rim of the bathtub, preparing to bath in the warm water. Reiji had let her ago a few hours ago, namely because if her wounds got infected her blood would taste bad. Even the most delicious foods is unappealing when full of bacteria. The young woman winced as she treated her wounds, carefully cleaning them with soap and warm water, and only supplies she had available.

She clenched her teeth as she remembered the smug look on the bastard's face as he entered the cell to find her shivering form in tears. The memory makes her wince in humiliation. Angrily she finished with her wounds, doing a quick headcount.

Twenty lashes from the whip, two on her chest, six on her thys, one across her calves, three on her stomach, and eight on her back. Bite marks littered her shoulders and neck and her wrists were bruised and cut from the chains. Her body ached all over and she was starving. Lowering herself into the tub she let out a hiss of pain once again, the hot water touching her wounds lapping at them and feeling like hot cols being pressed against her skin.

 _"Have you finally learned your lesson?" The question was condescending, and cruel. She saw no pity, only smug satisfaction in his eyes. He released her, reaching out to pluck the seemingly helpless girl up. She slapped his hand away with a hiss, pushing herself to her feet she stared the vampire in the face. "I have learned something, though perhaps not the thing you were aiming for."_

The pain was nothing compared to the humiliation and blow to her pride she was dealt. She was proud to say she did not allow Reiji to carry her out of the cell, but stood on her own two feel and shakily walked out of the dungeon.

That being said, she could only imagine what the other brother's would do to her if they saw her in such a state. No doubt they would pounce upon her like the depraved wolves they are. _Disgusting._

She did learn something in that cell, however. As of now, Joana despised the Sakamakis and held nothing but pure loathing for them. She was a blind and ignorant fool for even so much as thinking that they would be anything but the monsters they are. A silly little girl. Because of her blindness and childish curiosity two people are dead. Two innocent people are dead because of her. They could take her life too, at any time they pleased. They could rip her apart, however...

She was not going to let these creatures beat her, she would never submit to them. If they wanted to torture her, fine then. It wasn't going to break her spirits, she wouldn't allow it.

"Fufu.. oh my, what a feisty expression on your face, Slut-Chan." Joana grimaced as she looked up at the vampire, who rest on the edge of the tub in front of her, shamelessly looking her up and down. Her hair fell down in front of her, covering her chest, and she quickly moved her legs up, attempting to block the perverted male's gaze.

"Aw, no need to be shy, I've already seen everything~" He moved forward, sliding into the tub now directly in front of her. Joana glared at the vampire. "Get out." She growled, moving away, sitting up and turning away from the vampire.

Laito chuckled, tracing his fingers down her back, over the wounds. Jolting, Joana let out a hiss of pain, shooting a glare back at the vampire. "My.. Reiji certainly did some damage..."

"Nothing I can't handle." Joana bit out, stiffening as he traced circles in her back, his other hand resting on her shoulder, squeezing it just ever so slightly in a hold Joana knew could easily become unmovable.

"Fufu... how cute. Slut-Chan... you do know Reiji was going easy on you, right?" Joana froze as the vampire whispered in her ear, small pricks of fear going down her spin as the realization dawned on her.

Of course there was worse, she knew that. There was always worse. But... easy? How on earth had that been easy?! What... what kind of pain could possibly be in store if she hadn't even experienced the normal amount? What kind of state would that leave her in?

Her chest tightened and her knuckles were white, the vampire behind her let out another amused chuckle as he heard her heartbeat begin to rapidly pick up, her breathing becoming erratic. Her whole body began to tremble as she sat there frozen in terror, one thought ringing through her head like a dong bell.

 _Your going to die here! Your going to die! You won't ever know peace again! Your gonna die! Your gonna die!_

Laito smirked as he took in the girl's reaction, wrapping his arms around her waste, (she flinched) and trailing his tongue along her neck, he felt her shiver.

"Relax, Slut-Chan, I can make you feel all better~" He lapped at the wounds on her back, turning her around and moving onto her chest, he licked at the blood the had been so tempting him moments ago.

Leaning back, he looked at Joana's face, her eyes wide as she took in shaky breaths, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Ah, I love that look of despair on your face, Slut-Chan.." Laito licked away the tears, pecking her lips. "It makes me so excited~" He sunk his fangs into her throat, causing her to let out a yelp of pain.

Joana suddenly blinked, the pain jolting her back into reality. There was a vampire in front of her, most likely about to take advantage of her. She was naked and alone in the bathroom. She needed to get out of here.

Using all her strength, she push the vampire away from her, jumping out of the tub and stumbling away, grabbing the towel nearby and wrapping it around her body, she glared at the vampire, who had gotten out of the tub. His clothing was soaked, though he didn't seem to care as he walked towards her. Joana looked around for an escape, a weapon, anything she could use against him.

Then she spotted her saving grace. An eight legged creature, sat in the corner of the ceiling near her.

If memory served her correctly Laito was terrified of creepy crawlies, spiders in particular. edging over to the wall, Joana pointed to the creature, drawing Laito's attention to it.

Laito watched as the girl's arm rose, and her index finger gestured towards something in the corner near her, his eyes following hers as he realized what she was pointing at and froze.

A spider. It wasn't a small one either, furry and black, a jumping spider if memory served him correctly. Suddenly the perv felt the need to vacate the vicinity, looking at the human girl who now used his fears against him.

Oh, she would be re-payed for this. "Fufu.. ara.. let's call a rain check, eh Slut-Chan?" The vampire titled his fedora. "Your furry friend won't be around forever you know~" With that, the vampire vanished. Joana let out a sigh of relief, glad it was over. For now, at least.

* * *

She named it Larry.

Larry was a total of two inches wide, and was about an inch off the ground, he could carry a penny if he wanted to, she speculated. He was fuzzy all over, and had rather large pincers. She wasn't sure if he was poisonous. She kept him carefully in a jar with holes in the lid. After making sure enough air could be found in there, she placed crickets she found outside, into the jar, along with any other insects she found. As long as she kept a spider near her room, Laito would stay away. She just hoped Reiji wouldn't get in her way.

So far the other brother's haven't bothered her, though she suspected that wouldn't be true for very long.

* * *

 **Hehe... so, this took a turn for the darker side, and Joana's holding up so far. What do you think of her character development? Let me know. I will be posting the results of the poll on December 18, the poll can be found on my account page.**


	7. Chapter 7 Where is Yui

**Alright, just to remind everybody I will be posting the results of the Poll before the year ends. (Seriously only two votes so far. Get voting.)  
**

* * *

Joana yanked the comb through her untamed mess of curls, gritting her teeth. "Stupid, freaking... ow.." Her hair was not cooperating. Eventually the idea of taming it went out the window and Joana just left it as it was, fluffy and frizzy.

Setting down her hairbrush she let out a sigh as she sat on the bed. Her body was scared from the dungeon and she doubted that the scars would ever fade. They would serve as a reminder of what could become of her in this house.

She would escape. Dying wasn't an option, she can't die. She won't die. She refuses to allow that.

She would make it out of hear, even if she has to kill every brother in this house. She would make it back to her world, and out of this stupid anime.

Her thoughts were interrupted by, much to her surprise and alarm, Subaru. He glared at her. "Where is Yui?" He demanded. Joana blinked, holding her tongue and it's snarky remark, instead choosing her words carefully. "I have not seen her, I only just got out of the Dungeons." She was tempted to add 'Remember?' but kept it to herself. She kept her tone level and calm.

Subaru clicked his tongue in annoyance at her glared at her- he does an awful lot of that-before turning his back to her. "Yui is missing. My brother's are getting thirsty, so it's only a matter of time before they go after you. Prepare yourself." He spoke, sounding almost concerned... but Joana knew better.

He only wished to see her reaction, to hear and smell her fear, taking it all in. Joana nodded, "I see." She knew Yui would be stolen by the Mukami brothers, so she would be the only human left in the mansion. Therefore, the only source of food.

Subaru turned around, shooting her an irritated look. "Don't you care?! You do know we don't have the same orders as we do with Yui! You'll be killed... especially with that blood of yours." Subaru growled. This caught her attention as odd. Her blood? What did be mean by that?

"My blood?" She questioned. Subaru glared at her. "Why do you think we went through all the trouble to grab you?"He questioned. Joana stood up, eyes widening. "Wait, I thought it was because I knew?" Subaru snorted at her. "If it was that simple you would've just been killed." Joana flinched, but just barely. But she felt... almost relieved. So this wasn't entirely because of her arrogance. Granted, she still shouldn't have come here, but at least she knew it wasn't because she chose to run her mouth. But then.. her blood?

"Subaru.. What did you mean by my blood?" She asked. Subaru clicked his tongue in annoyance, and walked over to her, but Joana stood her ground, Subaru glared at her. "Your blood...let's out this strange and intoxicating aroma." He leaned down to her ear, taking a deep breath and inhaling her scent. Joana stiffened, knowing he probably intended intended to bite her.

"It called to us..." Subaru grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer, he moved her hair. "Called to you?" Joana questioned, and Subaru pulled down her collar, revealing her shoulder.

"Shut up... and let my fangs enter you."

Joana bit her lip as she felt pain erupted in her shoulder, Subaru wrapped his arms around her waste. "Ngh... strange... the taste... is so strange.." He moved to the side of her throat, biting there. Joana did her best not to make a sound, refusing to show that she was in pain, and also not in the mood to deal with an angry Subaru.

"What a disgrace. I told you to fetch her and report back, not drain the life out of her." Reiji's voice cut through the silence, causing Subaru to pull back, and glare at Reiji. "Tch... Whatever. I'm done here." He released Joana, who fought to stand up straight, absolutely refusing to fall to her knees in front of Reiji.

 _He will never see me like that again._ She thought, bitterly. Reiji eyed her form. "Due try to maintain yourself better. That hair of yours will have to be fixed when you attend school. You will have to do as our main food source now." He tossed a juice box into the bed. "Drink this daily." He turned, before pausing. "Oh, and should you decide to misbehave again... then I will have to punish you much harder next time. Is that clear?"

Joana held back the snarky remark she was 'oh so tempted to make about the stick up his ass', but decided she liked not being in the dungeons, and kept it to herself. "Crystal." Her voice rang out, sounding positively cold. Reiji looked at her for a moment, and she wondered what was going on in his head, as she stared straight at him, maintaining eye contact with a cool expression to match his, keeping her head held eye.

"Hmph. That attitude of yours needs some adjusting. Tomorrow after school you will come to my study, 5:00 sharp. Do not be late." Joana nodded, keeping her charade of bravery up until he vanished. The girl promptly fell to the floor, her legs unable to support her.

"That son of bitch!" Joana cursed, still keeping her voice low. "I wish I never had the idiotic idea to come here! I wish this place would burn!" She hit the floor, angrily, pulling herself up onto the bed, and screaming into the pillow.

 _Fuck my life._

* * *

 **Well... Joana is not being tortured right now so that's good...**


	8. Chapter 8 Growing Pains

**Hello my lovelies~**

 **Warning: Poor judgement on Joana's part.  
**

* * *

Joana stared down at the cross in her hand. It was Yui's... she was probably missing it. It's been a day since she'd been told Yui was missing, and quite honestly Joana missed the girl.

"Slut-Chan~" Joana's blood ran cold, and she stiffened, feeling Laito sit on her bed. She was in Yui's room, and she didn't have Larry with her anymore. She'd found the spider dead on the floor earlier, so her defense against the perv was down. She had to be careful.

"Laito. What are you doing here?" She questioned him, careful not to flinch away from him as he crawled closer to her. Her instincts screamed at her to move, but she knew it was futile.

Not to mention _pathetic._ She would not give them to luxury of seeing her _beg._ She would not beg for mercy. She did not need nor want it, not from _them._

"Fufu, so cold~ I just want to get to know you better~" He purred, getting closer to her and leaning in close to her face, he moved some hair out of her face, he whispered in her ear. "After all, we never finished what we started earlier~" Joana glared at him, but remained still. Laito blew in her ear, and she barely flinched.

Laito glanced down at her hands, catching sight of the cross in her hands that she held onto rather tightly like a lifeline. He chuckled. "Don't tell me.. trying to pray to god for help? I wouldn't waste your breath, he isn't going to answer.." Joana didn't react as he gripped her shoulders rather tightly, whispering into her ear. "After all, god isn't real, he's only a silly creation written up by mortals.."

"I agree." Laito froze, pulling back and looking at Joana curiously. "I do not believe in such a god, and even if what was written in that book was true, I still wouldn't worship him. No I find him to be quite a cruel entity, of course he wouldn't help me." The girl looked up from the cross she was staring at, looking into his, now amused and curious green eyes. "Free will means being free to get your own shit together. Not begging someone else to fix your problems. I'm not asking for help." Joana said firmly. _I got myself into this mess. I will get myself out. I'm not begging any god for help._

Laito looked at her, before suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter. "Fufu! Slut-Chan... you really are something, aren't you?" He laughed at her, she remained silent, feeling Laito push her down onto the bed.

"My how confident you must be in your abilities to escape us... how arrogant, Slut-Chan." He leaned down, licking down her neck, preparing to bite.

"It might be arrogant, it might be foolish... but honestly I don't care." Laito paused, pulling back and looking at her, before letting out a empty laugh, grabbing her throat and leaning close to her ear. "Perhaps I should be more... clear, I will personally rip you to pieces if you even try to escape.." Laito's playful tone dropped an octave, and he gave her neck a squeeze.

Joana let out a strangled gasp as she struggled to breath, pushing against the vampire who held her down looking at her with a blank expression. "As you can see, you are at my brother's and my own mercy... don't forget it." He released her, vanishing before she could get her thoughts together.

* * *

"In 1589 Japan was..." Joana's eyes threatened the close as she strained to stay awake. Ever since... that incident, Joana has been on edge, she barely slept. Her spider has been killed, and Laito was now constantly waving threats over her, and she avoided being alone.

The class ended and Joana quickly rushed to get to her next class without running into one of the brothers.

"Hey, Peaches." Joana inwardly groaned as she turned to face the demanding red head, partly surprised to see him at school, he'd been looking for Yui non stop since she was taken. Ayato slammed a hand next to her head, making the girl flinch slightly as she kept her gaze fixed ahead.

"Yes, Ayato?" She asked, her tone slightly clipped. Being this close to him Joana noted with surprise that he... didn't look good.

His skin was pale, but not normal pale, more sickly, his eyes has small dark circles around them, though it was barely noticeable, his lips were chapped and he looked thinner than normal... Yui had been kidnapped a week ago. Has.. has he not drank any blood?

Is this what happens to a starved vampire? Subaru, Reiji, and Laito have been the only ones to drink from her so far. The others haven't touched her so far (thank goodness). Shu, Ayato and Kanato haven't drank from her at all. Come to think of it, they didn't look alright either. Not quite as bad as Ayato, but still... they seemed hungry, which meant trouble for her.

Joana felt a twinge of pity for the vampire in front of her, half tempted to ask if he was alright, but she knew better. He would use that against her... then again...

Dealing with fed vampires is better than dealing with hungry brothers. So perhaps maybe seeking each of the vampires out and feeding them individually when she was ready, would be better than hiding in her room and waiting for them to pounce on her.

Plus the full moon was coming up, which meant she would probably be attacked and she did not want to deal with starving vampires who only keep her alive for shit and giggles on the full moon.

Joana decided to deal with the biting, and put on a glared at the red haired brother.

"What do you want? You look awful." Ayato glared at her, leaning close and breathing in her scent. "Shut up.. ever since pancake left I've been so thirsty... let me drink your blood." Joana stared at him, watching him watching her. She shrugged. "Ok."

Ayato blinked, pausing for a second. "Ha? Seriously? Your just gonna give in?" He smirked. "Well Ok then... Ore-Sama will make you beg for more."

 _Technically I'm the one loosing something but whatever.._ Joana thought, hissing slightly as the vampire dug his fangs into the base of her throat. She grit her teeth, closing her eyes and leaning her head back slightly as Ayato pulled her closer the pain making her ache her back as she tried to keep herself from fighting against the vampire.

Ayato moaned, taking as much blood as he could get keeping her locked in his vice like grip, one arm around her waste, and other locked in her hair causing her to bare her neck to him. Joana felt herself become light headed and began to rethink her action.

 _You idiot... Ayato loves sweet blood and has little self control... he's starving and your blood is like crack... idiot...  
_

Joana cursed herself for being so stupid.

* * *

 **Poor Joana...**

 **BTW I'm doing a version of this story at , under the name PeacemakerSI.**


	9. Chapter 9 Die

**Hello my Lovelies~**

 **Warning: Intense violence and death and other triggering topics. If you are sensitive to this I suggest you skip this chapter.**

* * *

"Miss Joana?" Joana looked up and much to her horror, Kanato stood there looking at her with his usual creepy expression. "Yes? Can I help you?" She spoke carefully, one wrong move with this one meant death- no punishment, she didn't have the luxury Yui did of the 'do not kill sign' so Kanato did not have to keep her alive. He barely followed that rule with Yui- hell he did almost try to kill her once. Or twice. Didn't her try to stab her with a fork as well?

...Shit, how was she gonna survive this?

"I would like to show you something special- please come with me." The vampires ordered. Joana stood, following the vampire knowing she had no choice- and she was definitely screwed. Her focus, as she followed the purple haired vampire, was keeping her heartbeat down and her breath steady, though as the minutes pasted as Kanato lead her into an unfamiliar place- and opened large doors letting them swing open revealing _dozens_ of wax figures.

Joana froze in place upon seeing the figures, knowing full well that they were most certainly not wax figures, but the corpses of several _sacrificial brides_. She felt bile rise to her throat. _There are so many- are these just the ones he killed, are all the brides even here? Oh god how many people have they killed!?_

Joana had known about the brides. She'd known that the vampires had killed the sacrificial brides and that there had been many of them. But being there, and seeing it, seeing the brides all dressed up like dolls, starring at her with empty expressions, seeing _dozens and dozens_ of them- she couldn't help but feel queasy at the idea of exactly how many people these people- _monsters_ \- killed.

Joana felt her breath hitch as she could no longer still her nerves, her heart starting beating frantically and her legs trembled. Kanato stopped, turning towards her with a smile plastered over his face.

 ** _...Run..._**

"Ne.. she's figured it out huh Teddy?" Kanato giggled as Joana took a step back. "Look at you,,, so scared, and pathetic.." Kanato tilted his head as his eyes took a predatory shine to them.

 ** _Run._**

"Say Joana... " Kanato took a step forward, grinning madly. Joana's eyes widened as she saw the look in his eyes.

 ** _Run!_**

"How would you like to become a wax figure?" He whispered out the question tauntingly, as purple eyes bore into green. They stared at each other as Joana stood there frozen, everything instinct in her body screaming at her to run.

 ** _GEt OuT oF hEre!_**

Joana spun on her heal, taking off at top speed, putting everything she had into her legs, adrenaline coursing through her veins and her lungs felt as though they were on fire. She bolted through the doors, slamming them shut as she raced through the hallways of the mansion.

Then she ran into something- someone and fell backwards, slamming into the ground, she felt the thing pounce onto her and a pressure on her throat as her airways were cut off.

"YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU STUPID WORTHLESS HUMAN! DIE! DIE! DIEEE!" Kanato screamed her ear.

Joana kicked frantically trying to get the vampire off her, reaching into her boot, her fingers found it, and pulled it up, slashing upwards across the vampire's arm.

Kanato screamed and Joana jumped free. Kanato clutched arm, his hand now laying on the floor twitching violently.

 **..Kill... kIlL KILLL KILL KILL KILL!**

Joana knew she couldn't give the vampire a chance, she had to act now. Joana launched herself at the vampire not seconds after removing his hand, grabbing his head she pulled and twisted until she her the sickening crack as the vampire went limp.

 **DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!**

She stabbed him, again, and again, while he was unconscious. She slit his throat and his wrists, she cut his major arteries on his legs and stomach. Her hands shook and she prayed the others wouldn't notice, not yet- it was the new moon, however. They were at there weakest now and they were at school. She wasn't permitted to go yet, not since they discovered she'd been reported as missing after the many failed attempts to contact her from her family and friends.

 **DIE YOU BASTARD. DIE!**

She dragged Kanato, knowing she had little time, she check his neck, snapping it again just in case. She repeatedly cut his neck pulling him through the hallway and dragged him to the spiral staircase she knew would lead to the dungeons she'd memorized the entire mansion in her spare time.

 **MuRDeR!**

A dangerous, yet useful task. Strangely her breath become more and more calm as she dragged Kanato to the dungeons. She dragged him into a strong looking cell, pulling him to the wall and chaining him there.

 ** _Kill him.._**

Then she stabbed him again, and again, and again, before leaving the cell to find something larger, discovering a axe, she walked back and held it over his head, looking down at the vampire.

 _ **Yesss.. die... kill... murder.. die.. kill.. kill.. KILL!**_

"Die."

* * *

 **So... that happened. Tell me what you think, I know some of you love Kanato but I mean this was gonna happen... sorry not sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10 Torture

**Lol... JK...I wasn't gonna leave you hanging...**

* * *

Joana stared into the mirror, looking into her own sleep deprived eyes. She was tired, so tired, but she was to scared to sleep, between her ever growing anxiety and nightmares, and the vampires who (despite her best efforts to hide it) seemed to relish in her terror. She was a mess, tired, weak, and utterly depressed.

Walking out of the bathroom she quickly scanned the room for vampires before approaching the balcony, leaning on the rail to look down over the edge.

 _I wonder if a fall like this would kill me?_ Joana mused. Would she die upon impact, or drown in her own blood once her rib cage collapsed and her lungs filled with fluid. Or would those pesky vampires save her before that? Joana almost laughed, pulling herself onto the rail, letting her feet dangle.

Saved her? Ridiculous. They would just laughed at her misery more likely. She wondered how they'd react to Kanato.

 _Kanato's eyes opened and he groaned in pain, before Joana looked at him coldly. "What, how dare you-" Joana poured something onto him- he screamed. It was boiling water mixed with pepper. Kanato screamed in pain. "AHHH SSTOP IT! NAA! YOU STU-" She stabbed him in the gut. Kanato screamed, again. The blade was heated._

 _"Bad vampire. Apologize." She said monotonously. Kanato looked up at her. "I'll kill you.." She poured something on him. It wasn't water, but gasoline. She lit a match, tossing it on him._

 _"Bad vampire. Apologize."_

 _Kanato screamed as he was set ablaze, yelling out torturous threats about murder before she tossed boiling water on him to put out the flames and waited for him to stop yelling, before he threatened her again, and she threw gasoline on him lighting a match._

 _"Bad vampire. Apologize."_

 _"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

It was all still very vivid, and she'd had to drug him as soon as finally, finally started to apologize. She had to clean up the blood trail anyways, and burned a few limbs she'd chopped up, leaving them almost recognizable. She would make the brother believe she'd killed Kanato, while torturing him in the dungeons while they were asleep.

The drug she gave him would kill a normal person, so he should be out for a while. Plus he was weak and gagged.

She left the blood- however. She wanted to relish in the brother's realization, wanting to see there faces when they discovered this.

The cell that Kanato was in was for vampires, she realized this by how well made it was, and the dungeons could keep vampires in it. She knew that. Laito had been imprisoned there at one point.

She cleaned herself off, and waited for the brothers to return, holding a blood stained Teddy. She couldn't believe what happened. Then she heard the door open, as Laito, Ayato, Subaru, Reiji and Shu entered.

Joana felt triumphant.

* * *

 **Sorry I made you guys think she killed Kanato but... he's fate certainly isn't secure...**


End file.
